This invention relates to a lock means for doors of an automobile
In conventional lock means of this kind, two kinds of situations are established at the time of a lock-operation as well as at the time of an unlock-operation. They are a half-latch and a full-latch situations. The half-latch situation is necessary in order to prevent the lock means from being unlocked in one step by an operation not intended for opening the door. However, the half-latch situation is established in the conventional lock means also at the time of a lock-operation contrary to the original or proper purpose of the half-latch if the lock-operation is incomplete. The half-latch situation is not desirable in the light of driving an automobile and should be established restrictedly when the lock means happens to be unlocked unexpectedly or spontaneously.
The object of the present invention is to provide a lock means in which the half-latch situation is established restrictedly at the time of an unexpected or unintended unlock-operation and is never established at the time of a lock-operation.